Cascadia Independance Movement
Isabella Hough is a fanmade character for the series Axis Powers Hetalia. She represents the modern-day Cascadian Independance Movement. Appearance Cascadia is a tall young woman, appearing about 19 despite it. She has straight, shoulder-length, caramel to dark brown hair which she usually just leaves alone but keeps thoroughly brushed. Like America she has an ahoge though hers represents the San Juan Islands. She has deep pine-green eyes and pale skin. Fully embracing the modern fashions she wears ripped faded skinny jeans, a Nirvana/Macklemore T-shirt tucked into it, a brown cutoff jacket, burgundy combat boots, and occasionally a pair of blue headphones around her neck or a grey beanie. However when she’s feeling lazy she’ll typically wears her clothes from her lumberjack days; a red, plaid, flannel shirt, blue jeans, belt, and heavy duty boots. When she does have to dress up in military attire she wears a Coast Guard uniform as Cascadia isn’t a real country and therefore doesn’t have its own military. Personality/Interests Cascadia is very shy around strangers, either ignoring or going quiet. Closer allies know that she is very silly and cheerful. Cascadia is very curious and loves to explore, keeping the frontier spirit alive in her heart. She's always been a cunning girl, and a bit of a prankster due to being raised mostly by America, she can be calm however and is excellent with computers. She is very confrontational and willing to complain about anything she thinks is wrong, from England’s cooking to Canada and America being too distant. She is very devoted to the independence movement but doesn’t want anyone in her family to get hurt. Despite her tendency to yell; she does care. She tries to be sophisticated but still occasionally acts like she did when she was younger, very rustic and a little reckless to being on her own for so long. She often feels ignored by her older brothers and says that’s why she wants to live on her own. She can be a little superior to others but she usually only does it to America. Cascadia is very musical; being able to play many instruments quite well, most notably the violin and bass guitar. She has a huge sweet tooth and loves pastries, naturally she also loves coffee. One of her favorite snacks being apples, she loves growing different fruit and is fond of trees in general (being called the 'tree-hugger' by America.) She loves nature and has two dogs; a Yorkshire terrier and a border collie named Cookie and Gala. She spends a lot of time outside doing things like hiking and sailing. She is environmentally conscious and uses her knowledge of technology to find new energy sources. She loves doing house projects or things with her hands; remnants from her lumberjack days. She often feels ignored by her older brothers and says that’s why she wants to live on her own. Relationships Alfred Jones (America) Cascadia and America don’t seem to get along; with her always criticizing him and annoyed over being forgotten while he just can’t remember she’s there half the time (at least from her point of view) There is love between them though, due to Canada and him raising Cascadia almost on their own with occasional visits from China, the Scandinavian countries, and England. Matthew Williams (Canada) Cascadia and Canada get along much better in her eyes than she and America, though she often feels forgotten by him as well. They often go for nature walks and the like, as well as other brother and sister type activities. He is her older brother and goes to his house every Saturday or breakfast. Wang Yao (China) China helped to raise Cascadia and she thinks of him as a sort of mother. She decorates her room in ways she thinks he would like and often goes to his house for tea. They have a very straightforward relationship and she thinks China is the only one who knows how to properly raise children. Norway Norway and Cascadia used to be very close but eventually grew apart though she remained closest to him out of all the Scandinavian countries. He taught her to bake and she still visits and they play a Viking type game. He influenced her thinking on certain matters and she does think on what Norway would do. Arthur Kirkland (England) Though not close in a familial way due to him being kicked out before she came along, Cascadia and England are good friends, often having tea together, though she brings the food. They started a rock band along with Prussia and do other awesome things together. She will jokingly refer to him as grandpa once in a while. Gilbert Bielschmidt (Prussia) Prussia and Cascadia are very close friends, partly because they are so awesome and partly because they are both sympathetic to each other’s 'not a country' status. They hang out a lot and are alleged “bros for life.” They started a band with England once on a whim and are still trying to write songs. Cascadia often lords her one centimeter height difference over Prussia. Trivia * Cascadia’s birth day, December 2nd, corresponds with the incorporation day of Seattle. * She has an aquarium in her room with several geoducks in it. They are all named Roderick. * Also in that aquarium is a tree sap chewing octopus named Adam. * She has an imaginary thunderbird named Steven. * She also has a totally real Sasquatch named Wellington living in the basement. * She says she magically appears in anyone’s house if they think of bananas or mispronounce library but that is probably a lie.